P U T U S
by Puucca
Summary: Draco dan Harry putus. Tentu saja kabar itu mengagetkan seluruh Hogwart. Ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua?  Fic pertamaku difandom Harry Potter. Warn: OOC, gaje, dll. RnR please


"Pergi dari hadapanku, Malfoy."

"Jika itu kemauanmu, Potter."

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku."

"Tentu."

P U T U S

By : Pucca-darkblue

Desclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Harry James Potter? The-boys-who-life yang berhasil mengalahkan sang Dark Lord a.k.a Lord Voldermort a.k.a Tom Marvollo Riddle. Seluruh Hogwart, bukan, bahkan seluruh warga dunia sihir mengenalnya. Tentu saja dia adalah seorang pahlawan bagi dunia sihir. Karenanya lah warga dunia sihir kini dapat menghirup udara bebas lagi. Tidak lagi dibayang-bayangi oleh rasa ketakutan akan sang Dark Lord. Dan kini disaat dunia sihir telah tenang, perang besar kembali terjadi. Bukan, bukan didunia sihir ataupun didunia para muggle. Melainkan didiri Harry. Didunia pribadinya.

Ya, saat ini di diri Harry sedang mengalami sebuah perang besar. Perang yang mengakibatkan dirinya berubah menjadi orang lain. Berubah menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan, yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikapnya sekarang. Hal ini disebabkan oleh pertengkarannya dengan sang kekasih, Draco Malfoy. Kemarin kedua sejoli yang sudah merajut kasih dari tahun keempat ini bertengkar hebat. Padahal mereka dikenal sebagai pasangan yang paling terkenal romantis se-Hogwart. Tapi, karena sesuatu hal pasangan ini bertengkar dan memutuskan unuk berpisah.

Kabar tentang berpisahnya kedua pasangan sempurna ini menjadi berita yang paling heboh se-Hogwart. Para wanita penggemar mereka berdua yang dulu patah hati dan kehilangan semangat ketika mendengar mereka berpacaran kembali 'sehat'. Wanita-wanita penggemar Harry dan Draco kembali melakukan akifitas harian mereka sebelum Harry dan Draco menjadi pasangan, mencoba untuk melakukan berbagai usaha dan cara untuk menarik perhatian lelaki idaman mereka.

#

Harry terbangun, padahal waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bersiap ke ruang makan. Si bocah bermata hijau indah itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke danau. Diambilnya jubah gaib pemberian ayahnya dan juga peta perompak pemberian Fred dan George yang ternyata milik ayah dan juga teman-temannya selama bersekolah di Hogwart. Dengan perlahan dia keluar dari asrama Gryfindor.

Hogwart terlihat lenggang. Sesekali hanya terlihat Flich dan Ms. Norris yang masih melakukan patroli. Diluar kabut masih sangat tebal dan udara terasa sangat dingin. Harry mengeratkan mantel yang digunakannya. Mencoba untuk mengusir rasa dingin. Kini Harry telah berada ditepi danau. Dibukanya jubah gaib miliknya. Dia duduk termenung memandangi danau. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang kemarin baru saja bertengkar hebat dengannya. Rasa kesal kembali muncul kala dia mengingat orang itu.

"I hate you, Malfoy."

.

.

.

Ruang makan kini terlihat ramai. Seluruh siswa Hogwart dari asrama manapun sudah datang dan berkumpul diruangan ini untuk sarapan bersama. Dimeja makan asrama Gryfindor Hermione dan Ron terlihat bingung. Mereka seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Hm, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika yang kelihatan sedang mencari itu hanya Hermione. Sedangkan Ron sedang asyik dengan sarapan paginya.

"Hey, Ron, hentikan makanmu. Tak khawatirkah kau dengan Harry?"

"Thidhak husah mhemhikhirkhan Harry, Mihon. Dhia ahkan bhaik-bhaik saja," jawab Ron sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"Hentikan, Ron. Kau membuatku jijik," ujar Hermione sambil kembali mencari Harry.

Dikejauhan terlihat Harry yang sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"Ops, sorry."

"Potter!"

"Huh, kau ternyata, Malfoy. Minggir! Kau mengganggu jalanku."

"Apa katamu, Potter? Bukankah kau yang menabrakku, kenapa jadi kau yang marah?"

"Terserah aku, Malfoy. Huh!" Harry lalu berjalan menjauhi Draco, dan pergi mendekati tempat kedua sahabatnya.

Hermione menatap pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Harry dan Draco. Alisnya berkerut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hubungan Harry dan Draco akan berubah menjadi buruk seperti ini. Lebih parah dari sebelum mereka berpacaran. Padahal Hermione adalah orang yang paling senang mendengar kabar ketika Harry dan Draco resmi berpacaran. Dan kini dia juga lah yang merasa paling sedih dengan karamnya hubungan mereka berdua.

Sampai sekarang Hermione belum mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebab hancurnya hubungan mereka. Harry sama sekali tak mau menceritakan. Jangankan menceritakan alasannya, mendengar nama Draco disebutkan didepannya saja dia akan merasa sangat marah. Sebegitu besarnya kah rasa kesal Harry kepada Draco? Pikir Hermione.

Harry menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu dengan wajah yang merah. Merah menahan amarah yang sangat besar. Dengan kasar dia menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi, tepat dihadapan Hermione dan disamping kanan Ron. Ron menoleh sebentar kearah Harry, menatapnya sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Hermione yang melihat tingkah Ron tersenyum miris. Diambil garpu makan dan ditusukkannya ketangan Ron.

"Auh, sakit, Mione," Ron memberikan Hermione death glare yang entah dipelajarinya dari siapa.

Hermione memberikan tanda agar Ron memperhatikan Harry.

Ron kembali menatap Harry, diperhatikannya wajah Harry yang memerah. Dia lalu memandang Hermione, berbicara lewat kontak mata. 'Harry, kenapa?'

Hermione membalas melalui kontak mata juga. 'Dia habis bertengkar dengan Malfoy.'

"Apa, Malfoy?" Ron berteriak.

Hermione menepuk jidatnya keras. Dasar, Ron~

Ron yang baru menyadari kalau suaranya itu terlalu keras menjadi salah tingkah. Apalagi dilihatnya seluruh mata kini tertuju pada dirinya seorang. Ternyata tak perlu untuk menjadi seorang Miss Dunia kalau ingin seluruh mata menatapmu. Cukup membuat suatu keributan kecil disaat semua orang sedang asyik dengan sarapan pagi miliknya. Dijamin seluruh mata akan menuju padamu. Seperti yang dialami Ron saat ini.

Draco Malfoy yang mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan keras menatap si sumber suara dengan tajam.

"Ada apa kau menyebut namaku, Weasel? Suka denganku?"

"Hah, apa? Jangan geer, Malfoy."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyebut namaku? Hoo, jangan bilang kalau si Potter itu yang menyuruhmu."

Harry yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar keributan disitu menjadi gusar. "Jangan membawa-bawa namaku, Malfoy. Kau sama sekali tak penting untuk dipanggil-panggil."

"Benarkah, Potter?" Tanya Draco sambil menunjukkan cengiran manisnya. Harry yang melihat hal itu langsung blushing. Untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah Harry menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Ting, ting, ting..

Terdengar suara gelas yang dipukul pelan dengan sendok. Suasana lalu berubah menjadi senyap kembali. Yang terdengar kini hanyalah bunyi-bunyian yang dikeluarkan ketika kita sedang makan. Ternyata memang hanya Professor Dumbledore yang bisa menenangkan murid-muridnya.

Ron kembali duduk dengan tenang ditempatnya. Ditatapnya dengan lekat wajah Harry.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Malfoy, Harry?"

"Ya."

"Kalian itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, Mione."

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa apanya! Harry, kau dan Draco putus. Dan kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa?" ujar Hermione sedikit emosi.

"Dia egois, Mione. Dan aku sangat membenci orang yang egois." Kata Harry dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Hermione dan Ron yang masih belum mengerti.

#

Saat ini dikelas ramuan terisi dengan murid-murid kelas enam dari asrama Gryfindor dan juga Slytherin. Kali ini Prof. Snape memberikan mereka tugas untuk membuat sebuah ramuan Subject Brain. Ramuan Subject Brain ini berguna untuk meningkatkan daya tangkap kita terhadap suata pelajaran tertentu. Cara membuatnya sebenarnya tidak terlalu susah. Bahan-bahan yang digunakan juga tidak terlalu langka untuk ditemukan. Namun, ada satu poin penting yang harus diperhatikan sebelum kita membuat ramuan ini, yaitu konsentrasi. Dalam pembuatan ramuan ini konsentrasi kita haruslah tinggi. Karena disaat kita sedang mencampurkan semua bahan-bahan yang diperlukan kita harus terus memikirkan pelajaran apa yang ingin kita tingkatkan daya serapnya untuk otak kita.

Prof. Snape membagi kelompok. Satu orang dari asrama Slytherin berkelompok dengan satu orang dari asrama Gryfindor. Hal ini dilakukan untuk membaurkan murid-murid dari satu asrama dengan asrama lain. Dengan berakhirnya perang melawan Voldemort maka tak ada lagi istilah perbedaan asrama. Semua asrama itu sama, tak ada yang berbeda. Meskipun itu asrama Slytherin sekalipun.

Kebetulan Harry dan Blaise -salah sau sahabat Draco setelah perang usai- menjadi teman satu kelompok. Hermione bersama Draco, dan Ron bersama Theo. Sungguh suatu kebetulan trio terkenal Gryfindor dan trio terkenal Slytherin berada disatu kelompok yang sama. Harry bersyukur bahwa dia tidak sekelompok dengan Draco. Jika dia sampai sekelompok dengan mantan kekasihnya entah apa yang akan terjadi. Bukannya ramuan Subject Brain yang selesai dibikin melainkan sebuah perang mantra yang akan terjadi, dan berbuntut pada detensi dengan Prof. Snape.

Kelas hening. Semua sibuk dengan ramuan masing-masing. Tak ada yang berani bermain dikelas ramuan. Bahkan Dean, yang terkenal sebagai biang keonaran kali ini memilih untuk lebih diam. Cukup untuknya kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kejadian ketika dia iseng bermain dengan Ron ketika kelas ramuan dan berakhir dengan satu ledakan maha dahsyat yang menghancurkan hampir sebagian ruang kelas ramuan. Untung saja dia tidak dikelurkan dari Hogwart.

Meskipun Prof. Snape tidak menjanjikan hadiah apapun seperti Prof. Slughorn untuk siswa yang dapat membuat ramuan terbaik. Tapi, tetap saja Harry ingin memperoleh nilai terbaik dikelas ini. Dia ingin mengalahkan Draco. Seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari ini membuat mood Harry memburuk. Jika Harry dapat mengalahkan Draco pada mata pelajaran ramuan, pasti Draco akan merasa sangat malu. Karena pelajaran ramuan adalah pelajaran yang paling dikuasai oleh sang Malfoy junior tersebut.

Dengan penuh konsentrasi Harry dan Blaise mencoba untuk membuat ramuan Subject Brain dengan sempurna. Mencoba untuk meminimalisirkan kesalahan. Berhati-hati dalam menghitung takaran bahan-bahannya, dan yang paling terpenting adalah konsentrasi. Harry berusaha keras untuk melupakan sejenak rasa kesalnya kepada Draco agar dapat berkonsentrasi penuh. Sedangkan Blaise tak perlu bersusah diri untuk berkonsentrasi seperi Harry. Dia memang lebih baik dalam mengaur konsentrasinya.

.

.

.

Dibagian Hermione dan Draco.

Mereka berdua terlihat santai saja ketika meracik ramuan ini. Tentu saja, mereka berdua adalah murid paling terpintar dari asrama masing-masing. Tak perlu terlalu kaku seperti Harry, cukup bersikap santai seperti biasa saja. Itu pikiran mereka. Bahkan mereka kadang berdebat kecil sambil melakukan kegiatan meracik ramuan.

Draco lalu mengecilkan sedikit suaranya dan berbisik kepada Hermione.

"Bagaimana Harry?"

Hermione yang sedang mengaduk ramuan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Harry. Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Harry? Dia baik-baik saja. Apa sih maksudmu, Malfoy?"

"Huh, tidak. Lupakan."

Hermione kembali melanjutkan mengaduk ramuan. Sedikit lagi ramuan racikannya dan Draco akan selesai.

Dari jauh Draco memperhatikan Harry. Wajah kakunya yang biasa diperlihatkan untuk orang lain berubah menjadi lembut saat menatap Harry. Tawa kecil terdengar darinya ketika melihat wajah Harry yang kebingungan ataupun merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan teman-teman yang lain. Tanpa sengaja Hermione melihat ekspresi sang pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Kenapa kalian putus sih?"

Draco yang sedang asyik memperhatikan si anak emas itu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hermione. Wajah lembutnya kembali berubah menjadi kaku. Wajah standar yang selalu dia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang.

"Apa maksudmu, Granger?"

"Kau pasti mengerti, Malfoy. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

Pemilik mata abu-abu itu terdiam. Kembali dipandanginya Harry. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione malah berpura-pura mengecek hasil ramuan mereka. Setelah memastikan ramuan itu telah siap untuk dikonsumsi, Draco melapor kepada Prof. Snape.

Prof. Snape memeriksa ramuan mereka. Setelah melakukan percobaan sedikit, ramuan Draco dan Hermione resmi dikatakan sempurna. Semua murid-murid tidak heran akan hal ini. Tentu saja ramuan mereka sempurna, yang membuatnya saja adalah murid-murid terbaik dari asrama mereka.

Harry membanting bukunya kesal. 1-0 untuknya dan Draco. Kali ini dia memang kalah dari Draco, tapi dia berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa untuk pelajaran lain dia tak akan kalah lagi dari Draco.

#

Setelah kemarin dikalahkan oleh Draco dikelas ramalan, Harry kali ini akan berusaha keras untuk menang dari Draco. Hari ini mereka memiliki jadwal untuk kelas pertahanan tehadap ilmu hitam. Mata pelajaran kesukaan Harry dan juga yang paling dikuasainya.

Prof. Lupin yang mengajar dikelas ini tengah berada ditengah ruangan. Murid-murid berbaris rapi. Didepan mereka terlihat sebuah peti berukuran lumayan besar. Peti itu bergerak dengan liar. Menurut penjelasan Prof. Lupin tadi, sesuatu yang berada didalam peti tersebut adalah Boggart. Pada kesempatan kali ini para siswa akan diajarkan mantra Patronus. Pihak kementrian telah mengeluarkan izin kepada Hogwart untuk mengajarkan mantra ini kepada murid-murid Hogwart. Dengan batasan minimal pada tahun keenam mereka bersekolah di Hogwart.

Harry tersenyum senang. Mantra Patronus sih sudah pernah dipelajarinya pada tahun ketiga. Sirius yang mengajarkannya. Meskipun pihak kementrian memberikan izin untuk anak yang minimal berumur 16 tahun untuk mempelajari mantra ini, Sirius tak peduli. Menurutnya terlalu lama jika mantra ini baru diajarkan pada usia seperti itu, sehingga dia nekat saja untuk mengajarkannya kepada Harry. Harry sih senang-senang saja menerima.

Setelah mengajarkan teori tentang mempergunakan dan cara memunculkan mantra Patronus, Prof. Lupin meminta untuk setiap murid mempraktekannya. Berhubung dia tidak dapat menghadirkan dementor yang sesungguhnya, maka Prof. Lupin menyediakan Boggart yang nantinya akan berubah wujud menjadi dementor.

Murid yang mendapat kesempatan pertama kali melakukan mantra itu adalah Hermione. Dengan mudah Hermione melakukannya. Karena memang hal itu juga sudah penah dia pelajari. Kedua adalah Neville. Neville Longbottom. Si murid terpandai dalam pelajaran Herbologi itu terlihat gemetaran. Baru saja boggart itu dikeluarkan Neville telah pingsan duluan. Akhirnya Dean dan Seamus membawanya ke Hospital Wing.

Pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini Draco Malfoy yang memperoleh kesempatan. Terlihat sedikit ekspresi ragu diwajah Draco. Tentu saja tak ada yang menyadarinya, karena memang sang Malfoy itu sangat pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ketika peti dibuka, boggart berubah menjadi dementor. Draco menyiapkan tongkat Hawtornnya. Baru saja dia akan mengucapkan mantra patronus tiba-tiba kaki Draco tersandung. Ada seseorang yang memantrainya. Dengan wajah gusar dia berbalik kebelakang.

"Siapa yang memantraiku barusan?" Tanya Draco marah.

Semua diam. Tak ada yang berani berbicara. Wajah sang Malfoy yang sedang marah memang sangat menakutkan. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani untuk mengeluarkan suara. Sekalipun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

"Tak ada yang memantraimu, Malfoy. Cobalah untuk tidak menimpakan kesalahanmu kepada orang lain," Harry menjawab dengan senyuman mengejek.

Wajah murid-murid terlihat takut. Berani sekali Harry melawan sang Malfoy.

Draco tidak membalas perkataan Harry. Setelah membersihkan jubahnya yang sedikit kotor dia lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Tak peduli meskipun nantinya dia akan mendapat detensi karena seenaknya meninggalkan pada saat pelajaran masih berlangsung.

.

.

.

Danau pada saat jam pelajaran dimulai memang selalu terlihat sepi. Saat ini hanya ada seseorang yang berada disana. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang putih yang mengenakan jubah hitam bergaris hijau tua. Ya, dialah sang Malfoy junior, Draco Malfoy.

Tempat ini memang sering didatanginya. Namun, biasanya dia datang kesini tidak sendirian. Melainkan bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat penting untuk hidupnya. Lebih penting dari hal apapun.

Dibelakang terlihat Harry berjalan pelan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bersalah. Tentu saja. Dialah yang tadi memantrai Draco. Sungguh tak ada niat sekalipun untuk menyakitinya, hanya ingin sedikit mengusilinya saja. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka kalau Draco akan semarah itu. Entah Draco mengetahui siapa yang memantrainya atau tidak, yang jelas Harry kesini untuk meminta maaf. Dia tak ingin Draco membencinya lebih lagi.

"Hm, Malfoy."

"Berhenti memanggilku Malfoy, Harry."

"Ok. Umm, Draco, iam sorry. Tadi aku yang memantraimu dikelas," Harry meminta maaf sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani beradu pandang dengan Draco.

Draco tak mengatakan apapun. Dibiarkannya kesunyian ini terus bersama mereka. Kesunyian yang sebenarnya Harry sukai. Namun, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Kemarilah, Harry."

Dengan perlahan Harry mendekati Draco dan duduk disampingnya. Draco masih saja tak mau memandang Harry. Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan. Kearah danau yang terlihat sangat indah. Disekeliling danau itu dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang sangat tinggi, dan dipinggir danau hidup beberapa jenis hewan kecil. Hewan-hewan tersebut berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu, namun memiliki warna yang lebih cerah.

"Harry…"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu kan aku tak suka dipermainkan?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Iam sorry."

Draco terdiam sesaat.

"Harry."

"Ya?"

"Aku maafkan."

"Thanks."

"Ya."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"Tidak."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam. Kali ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Draco masih memandangi danau. Entah apa menariknya. Sedangkan Harry sedang memainkan jari-jarinya, tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup.

Sebenarnya Harry kesini tidak hanya untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dibuatnya saat dikelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam tadi, tapi juga dengan kesalahannya seminggu yang lalu. Kesalahan yang membuat hubungan mereka berdua karam.

Namun, Harry tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk hal itu. Meskipun dia adalah anak yang berhasil mengalahkan sang Dark Lord, tapi entah kenapa kalau sudah berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati keberaniannya itu meluap entah kemana. Kesunyian saat ini seperti sedang menghakiminya. Menghakimi dirinya yang dengan seenaknya memutuskan jalin kasih yang telah mereka rajut dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Akhirnya Harry tak tahan. Dia lalu membalik badannya menghadap Draco. Ditariknya tubuh Draco agar menghadap kepadanya juga. Dengan tiba-tiba Harry mencium bibir Draco. Singkat. Tapi terasa sangat indah. Kepalanya dia letakkan dibahu Draco.

"Maafkan aku, Draco. Maafkan sikapku waktu itu."

Draco melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Harry. Diciumnya puncak kepala sang kekasih, lalu diusapnya penuh rasa sayang.

"Sudahlah, tak apa."

"Tapi, aku terlalu keterlaluan."

"No, love, no problem. Aku memaafkanmu. Tenanglah."

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Draco. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Draco. Mencoba untuk merasakan kembali kehangatan yang seminggu ini tidak diperolehnya.

Jika mengingat kembali alasan mereka bertengkar mereka jadi tertawa sendiri. Sungguh alasan yang sangat konyol.

Kesunyian kembali menyapa mereka. Namun, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kesunyian kali ini bukanlah kesunyian yang menyeramkan, namun sebuah kesunyian yang dapat menenangkan hati mereka berdua. Karena meskipun diluar mereka terlihat begitu tenang, sunyi, namun dihati mereka terdengar banyak suara-suara yang mengucapkan betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

#

Hogwart kembali heboh. Kabar tentang menyatunya kembali dua lelaki yang paling terkenal se-Hogwart sudah tersebar luas. Para fans-fans wanita mereka kembali 'mati'. Kembali mengurung diri dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Berlebihan memang, tapi hal itulah yang terjadi.

Draco memegang tangan Harry erat. Enggan untuk berpisah dengan sang kekasih. Cukuplah waktu seminggu untuk tidak merasakan kehangatan Harry.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju meja makan asrama Gryfindor. Disana telah terlihat sahabat-sahabat mereka, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, dan juga Theo. Dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar Harry menyapa mereka.

"Hai~"

"Hai, Harry, Draco."

"Lihat, siapa yang sudah berbaikan," ujar Hermione menggoda.

"Ehehe.." Harry tersenyum malu.

Pasangan sejoli itu mendudukkan diri didepan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Draco mulai mengambil makanan yang telah tersedia. Seminggu ini makannya sangat tidak teratur. Pertengkarannya dengan sang kekasih membuat dirinya tidak nafsu makan. Begitu pula dengan Harry. Benar-benar pasangan yang kompak. Meskipun sesekali mereka juga bertengkar sih.

Sambil melahap makan malam yang sangat lezat, mereka bercerita. Hermione dan Ron bersikeras meminta kepada Harry untuk menceritakan alasan mereka berdua sempat putus. Draco yang mendengar permintaan kedua sahabat Harry tersenyum kecil. Ditatapnya wajah Harry yang memerah.

"Ayolah, mate. Masa kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami? Kami kan sahabatmu."

"Iya, Harry. Kau akan membuatku tak bisa menyelesaikan essayku jika kau tidak menceritakannya."

"Uuuh, baiklah-baiklah, tapi kalian berjanji jangan tertawa."

Mereka menganggukkan kepala. Blaise dan Theo memasang telinga mereka. Sebenarnya mereka berdua juga cukup penasaran dengan alasan yang menyebabkan pasangan paling teromantis disekolah itu sampai putus. Pasti merupakan masalah yang sangat besar.

"Ngg, jadi begini, hum, waktu itu aku dan Draco sedang duduk berdua dipinggir danau, lalu kita iseng bercerita bagaimana jika nanti kami memiliki anak," Harry memulai ceritanya.

Keempat sahabatnya mendengarkan dengan khidmat.

"Ngg, la-lalu…"

"Harry, cepat selesaikan ceritamu," kata Theo. Rupanya dia penasaran.

"Iya, Harry. Kau terlalu lama. Sejak kapan sih kau menjadi gugup seperti ini?" Ron bertanya kesal. Blaise dan Hermione mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Harry marah karena aku menginginkan anak perempuan sedangkan dia ingin anak laki-laki," ujar Draco melanjutkan cerita kekasihnya.

"APA?"

"Uh, kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu sih?"

"Harry!" Ron menatapnya tajam.

"What?"

"Kau marah dan bahkan memutuskan Draco hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu?" giliran Theo kali ini.

"Apanya yang sepele, Theo? Ini masalah serius!"

"Harry, kau seperti anak kecil," Hermione mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Dia tak menyangkan kalau alasan Draco dan Harry putus sedangkal ini.

"Mione, ini masalah serius tauk! Jangan mengatakanku seperti anak kecil," Harry marah.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan Harry," Draco membela.

"Tapi dia keterlaluan, Draco. Masa kau diputuskan cuman karena masalah seperti itu," Hermione masih tidak menerima.

"Yang penting kan sekarang kami sudah berbaikan lagi. Yang lalu tak usah dibahas, oke?"

Sahabat-sahabat Harry dan Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mereka tak menyangka kalau sang pemenang ternyata begitu kekanakan. Memutuskan sang kekasih hanya karena berbeda pendapat. Itupun tentang sesuatu hal yang belum mereka miliki. Untung saja Draco orang yang sabar dalam menghadapinya. Poor, Draco~

[ THE END]

.

.

.

.

.

Yeiii, selesai. Akhirnya fic Drarry pertamaku selesai juga~ :D

Setelah seharian berkutat didepan laptop akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Alhamdulillah..

Maaf jika kalian merasa fic ini terlalu abal, gaje, dan tidak menarik. Gomenasai. Hontou ni gomenasai~ (_ _)m

Akhir kata, mind to review this fic? :)


End file.
